Eyes on the Road
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Yeah, its another Squidbob fanfiction, smut fiction if you know what i mean, Squidward took Spongy out for his birthday and so, yeah, more is to be said and done in this story, so just, R&R


**So, like, this is another Squidbob fan fic, Squidward took Spongebob out for his birthday, and well, here were are now, I don't really feel like writing the whole, day out, so I'm gonna start things here.**

Spongebob stood in front of a lady, was just as stubborn as he, not that he was interested in her in any way, because he wasn't. He poked her in her chest, arguing over their spouses, "Oh yeah? Well, my Squiddy is a bajillion trillion times better than your lame husband!" he protested as he placed his hands on his hips.

The woman, a young lady about the same age as he was, she looked to Squidward who was just trying to stay out of it, she scoffed, "You're kidding, right? Your dude is old, and come on, does he even lift?" she questioned, getting a laugh from him,"Hehe, more than you think, he lifts me every night." he winked, "If you catch my drift- wood." he said before he burst out laughing, before he was snatched up.

Squidward had thrown him over his shoulder, "Hey, what are you doing? I was winning!" Spongebob protested, Squidward just rolled his eyes, "Though i'd already won, before we even started." he said as he glared at the woman, "Come on, we're going home." he informed, getting a bright smile from the sponge, "You hear that! He's gonna take me home and we're gonna fu- ouch!" Spongebob grunted as Squidward bounced him on his shoulder.

"I knew I shouldn't have taken you to Goofy Goobers." he shook his head, how was it even possible to get drunk on ice cream? He didn't know, "Awe, why not? It's my birthday-" Squidward sighed, how could he forget? He'd been telling him this for months, "You know I love it here, this is the best, but of course, not nearly as great as you, you handsome devil you." Spongebob snickered, "Alright-"

Spongebob didn't even fight, he just let him carry him away to the boat, he looked up Squidward as Squidward started the engine, "Thank you, Squiddy." Spongebob said, Squidward sighed before he looked at him, he smiled, "No problem." he said as the boat drove down the long road to Conch street. Spongebob unbuckled his seat belt before he slid over to the empty seat next to him, he rested his head on his chest, looking up at him with his cute blue eyes.

"What?" Squidward questioned, glancing at him before looking back to the road, Spongebob just shook his head, "I had fun tonight." he spoke up, Squidward scoffed, "You better have had, I spent the rest of my check that I didn't spend on bills, to make this night very special for you." he said, Spongebob looked up at him before he leaned up and kissed his jaw line.

"It's not really all that special." he admitted, getting a deep glare from his Squid before Spongebob placed a soft kiss on his lips before pulling back, "Well not yet, it isn't." he said before he went back to kiss him, Squidward pulled back, "H, hey, I'm driving, I can't-" "Don't worry, Squiddy, just, keep your eyes on the road." Spongebob smiled before he leaned up to kiss him on his cheek.

Squidward glanced at him before looking back at the road, he took in a deep breath as Spongebob started to kiss his neck, he tilted his head to the side to give the sponge more access. Spongebob's hand had begun travel down his shirt, sliding under the material, Squidward's stomach began to twitch when Spongebob started to kiss over his shirt until he lifted it up and began to kiss him some more.

"Spongebob-" Squidward moaned out from behind his teeth, Spongebob glared up at his face, he was biting his lip, gripping onto the wheel, Spongebob then drew his attention back down to him, he sat up, leaning over him as he ran his hand down to his neither regions, where he began to rub him, Squidward groaned, "Spongebob-" he yelped, he was still driving, "A, are you trying to get us in a wreck?" Squidward questioned, Spongebob shook his head, he waited until they came to a stop at a red light.

Spongebob smirked, kissing his cheek, "Keep your eyes on the road." he said as he sunk down between his legs, being extra careful not to push any of the pedals, Squidward's face turned a bright red, "Sp, sponge." he softly said, "Shh, eyes on the road." Spongebob said before he started to kiss his inner thighs, teasing his sensitive skin, pre-cum, already oozing out from the tip.

"Sp, spon" Squidward moaned as Spongebob wrapped his fingers around him, he placed a small kiss on his sack before traveling up the underside of him, licking the tip as he came upon it, he placed a small part of it in his mouth, sucking the cum off while he twirled his tongue over the tip before he lowered his mouth over it, Squidward opened his mouth to let out a moan, he tightly closed his eyes, pre-cum and saliva oozed out from Spongebob's lips, he closed his eyes and let out a delicious moan.

Spongebob gagged as Squidward pushed the gas and he was pushed further, forcing his cock further down his throat, but that didn't stop him, he only began to rub himself through his pants, Spongebob looked back up at him with deeply lustful eyes, it was as if he were begging to be punished. Squidward held onto the back of his head as he drove.

His eyes dart all over the road, until his eyes found a, "Buy one, Buy two! Krabby Patties, only at the Krusty Krab" bill board, sitting off to the side of the road, behind some bushes, perfect. Spongebob paused when they came to a sudden stop, Spongebob took him out of his mouth, "What's wrong? Why'd we stop?" he asked before he was yanked up to Squidward.

They stared into their eyes before they pulled into a hungry kiss, Spongebob, sitting on his lap, drool drooling from their lips. Squidward wrapped his arms around the Bob, pulling him even closer, Spongebob yelped out as Squidward threw him down on the seat, he panted breathlessly as he helped Squidward undress him, kicking off his pants, Spongebob reached up to his shirt, pulling it over his round, bald head.

Squidward looked at him with determined eyes, yanking his last piece of clothing off, his underwear. It laid out over his stomach, also dripping, Spongebob sighed in annoyance, how disgusting, he was a dirty boy, who needed to be corrected. Squidward slid between his legs,connecting their lips once again.

Spongebob let out a moan as Squidward started to rub his spongy rod with his suction cups. Squidward watched as he squirmed under his touch, smiling before he began to tickle his pores with his extra tentacles, tugging at them before inserting them, they weren't actually the one he wanted to be penetrated, but this night was still young, and they were just getting started.

Spongebob thrusted his hips up in the direction of him, rubbing his erection against Squid's body, "Hn, more." Spongebob begged, reaching up to touch his chest, Spongebob bit his lip before he pushed Squidward down, climbing over him, Squidward just laid back, he didn't really care how the boy wanted it, front, back, side, give or take, it was the boys birthday after all.

Spongebob let out a loud puff of air as he slid down on it, biting his lip, sure they'd done this plenty of times before, but, it wasn't like they did it on a regular basis, once or twice a month maybe.

Spongebob smiled at him, taking one of his hands, one on his chest, he began to move him in and out, slowly, but surely adding more speed and force. For a small kid, he really liked being pounded into, and Squidward knew this. To anyone around, they couldn't possibly believe that Spongebob was into such things, whenever they seen him, all they saw was a sweet, innocent virgin boy, which he was far from being two of those things.

For a forty year old man, Squidward wasn't at all bad, and they said he had no talent, he had talent in the sheets, as to say, well, in the boat this time around. When he wanted to be in charge, Spongebob couldn't help but to let out a squeal when Squidward glared at him with those red eyes as his, he'd seen that spark a few times before he was quickly pinned against the boat door.

From the outside of the boat, behind the billboard,the back of the sponge's head could be seen pushed against the window, the vehicle, rocking, back and forth which the way Squidward was thrusting into, muffled moans, and screams could be heard, but of course, no one could hear, or see them, that was a relief.

Spongebob panted, gripping the arm of the door behind him, "Hnn, w, wait, Squiddy." he panted, Squidward sighed, stopping, "What is it?" he asked in annoyance, "T, turn me over, fuck me from behind." he continued to pant, so, Squidward obeyed his orders, flipping him over, putting his ass in the air before he started fucking him again, forcing his head down in the seat, just the way he liked it.

Drool oozed out from his mouth like a river, "hu, hm, L, like that, hmm, ye, yea." he bit his lip, he began to jerk himself, since Squidward's hands were full with his hips.

"O, oh, h, ho, I, i'm cl- I think I'm gonna, hah, Squid-" he warned, Squidward's grip tightened around his hips as he started to pound faster, and harder, "M, me too." he informed, Spongebob raked his nails over the leather seats, until Squidward thrusted one last hit, sending the both of them off. Spongebob released over the seat, while Squidward shot his fluid inside the boy, Spongebob smiled, "huh, th, that was, hnn, that was-" he shook his head, squidward smiled as he pulled out, agreeing.

As they threw their clothes on, squidward turned to Spongebob who was working on his tie, "What?" Spongebob questioned before he looked up at Squidward, who shook his head, Spongebob smiled before he leaned up and kissed his nose, "Thanks for the birthday gift, it's been one of the best birthdays I've had in years." he smiled, Squidward scoffed, "You're damn right it is, now come on, let's head home, and wash this stuff off."

Spongebob gasped, "Together? Oh two times in one night? This really is the best birthday ever, thanks to you, my Squiddly-poo" Squidward cringed at his pet name choice, "Don't push it." he said, spongebob smiled, "Well, you can push it inside me, if you want." Spongebob laughed, Squidward just blushed before he restarted the boat and drove off.

 **See, now, um, yeah, there you guys have it, another Smutty Squidbob fan fic.**


End file.
